


sekantung cinta dan dua cangkir kopi.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Ada sekantung cinta di tangan Guanlin dan dua cangkir kopi di hadapan mereka berdua.





	sekantung cinta dan dua cangkir kopi.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 adalah sebuah acara survival yang diselenggarakan oleh mnet. wanna one merupakan boyband yang terdiri dari 11 pemenang produce 101 dan sekarang bernaung di bawah manajemen ymc. fanfiksi ini ditulis atas dasar senang-senang dan bukan untuk kepentingan komersil.
> 
>  **a/n:** prompt diambil dari website letters to crushes. untuk ama tersayang. maaf ya pesenannya dijadiin eksperimen nulis :”))

Ada sekantung cinta di tangan Guanlin.

Di hadapan dua cangkir kopi kertas, kantung cintanya ia serahkan. Masih ada asap yang mengepul dan menari dari cangkir saat Guanlin berdeham. Malam natal dan kafe sedang sepi. Hanya mereka berdua sepasang kekasih yang masih duduk manis. Suara mereka terdengar menggaung di antara alunan musik. Dilihatnya mata Jihoon tengah memandang sekantung cinta di atas meja. Mata itu berbinar seperti mata rusa. Sudahkah Guanlin berkata bahwa rusa adalah binatang paling empatik di dunia?

“Untukku?”

Jihoon bertanya. Tepat saat pemutar musik mendendangkan, _‘When everyday begins, I’ll fall for you again’_. Guanlin mengangguk mantap. Senyumnya terlukis cerah seperti anak lelaki yang menemukan kado natal. Santa _nya_ telah datang dalam wujud seorang pemuda dengan sekantung cinta. Kantung itu sekarang dibuka Jihoon. Diambilnya satu keping dan diangkatnya setinggi hidung. Keping cinta itu berwarna biru dengan pendar emas. Berkilau-kilau bak kembaran bintang. Dihitung keping-kepingnya dalam hati tatkala Guanlin bertutur.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Jihoon mendengar. Matanya masih tertuju pada kantung yang terbuka. “Aku juga mencintaimu dan—wow,” ucapnya penuh kekaguman. Keping-keping cinta dalam kantung itu teramat banyak. Semuanya indah. “Sudah berapa lama kau mengumpulkan ini, Guanlin?”

“Bertahun-tahun.”

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Guanlin penuh tanya.

“Dan semuanya untukku?”

“Iya,” jawab Guanlin cepat. Tidak ada keraguan di matanya. Tangannya meraih tangan Jihoon di atas meja. Jemarinya mengusap-usap buku-buku jemari Jihoon. “Aku punya kantung lebih banyak hanya untukmu. _Hyung_ , maukah kau tinggal bersamaku selamanya?”

Di saat orang-orang melamar pasangannya dengan cincin emas, Guanlin melamar Jihoon dengan sekantung cinta. Dalihnya, cinta lebih berharga dibanding emas. Realitanya, seluruh yang ia punya telah ditukarkan dengan masa depan bersama orang tersayang. Hartanya berubah menjadi sebuah rumah mungil dengan perabotan hangat. Hartanya disulap menjadi polis-polis asuransi penjamin kemakmuran. Hanya tersisa sekantung cinta yang tidak dapat ditukarkan.

“Tentu, Guanlin.”

Dikatakannya dengan senyum terulas. Cerah dan menghangatkan. Dan Jihoon tidak keberatan. Sama sekali. Justru senang hatinya. Hanya kekasih hatinya yang berani melamarnya dengan sekantung cinta. Tidak peduli jika sekeping cinta tak dapat ditukar dengan sekardus mie instan. Keping-keping cinta Guanlin adalah hal terindah yang pernah Jihoon lihat.

Dan lihatlah senyuman Guanlin sekarang. Alangkah lebarnya. Alangkah indahnya. Oh, alangkah bahagianya. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja lamarannya diterima.

“Dengan satu syarat. Ulangi perkataanmu.”

Jihoon melanjutkan kata-katanya. Senyum Guanlin memudar menjadi heran.

“Yang mana?”

“Kalimat pertamamu.”

_Oh._

“Aku mencintaimu?”

“Sekali lagi.”

Kata-katanya lebih mantap.  Ada kesungguhan yang nyata.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ada sekantung cinta di tangan Guanlin.

Dan ada dua cangkir kopi di hadapan mereka berdua. Cangkir kopi keramik dengan asap mengepul-ngepul. Duduklah mereka berdua di beranda rumah, menatap salju malam Natal yang turun perlahan. Pemutar musik tua memainkan lagu—lagunya tidak berganti dari bertahun silam. Tidak ada niatan menunggu Santa singgah. Toh mereka sudah punya hadiah.

Jihoon yang pertama memberikan sekantung cinta pada Guanlin. Baunya hangat seperti kue jahe. Warna keping-kepingnya merah muda lembut, bersinar-sinar riang tiap kali jemari Guanlin menyentuh. Kemudian Guanlin memberikan sekantung cinta untuk Jihoon. Keping-kepingnya masih sama dengan yang Jihoon ingat. Biru dengan pendar emas. Berkilau. Baunya serupa kesturi. Tiap malam Natal, mereka akan bertukar sekantung cinta. Lemari mereka berdua masih luas untuk menampung tiap kantung. Lagipula, Santa tidak akan memberikan sekantung cinta. Santa sudah tua. Terlalu banyak manusia yang akan diberinya hadiah sampai kepalanya mau pecah. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengumpulkan beberapa kantung cinta untuk dibagikan.

Di hadapan dua buah cangkir kopi, jemari mereka menemukan satu sama lain. Jihoon mendekat, mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Guanlin. Bibir Guanlin rasa kopi, berbeda dengan bibirnya yang masih berbau _liptint_ ceri. Guanlin tersenyum. Ditangkupnya wajah Jihoon dan didaratkannya kecup demi kecup. Abai bahwa di bawah sana, dua cangkir kopi mulai dengki. Mereka tidak seperti manusia, mereka tidak punya tangan dan bibir untuk bercumbu mesra.

Wajah mereka menjauh. Pipi Jihoon dielus sebelum tangan Guanlin turun. Saat itulah Jihoon berkata, setengah berbisik, “Aku mencintaimu.”

“Sungguh?”

Mengerjap dirinya sebelum mulai terkikik geli. “Kenapa kaget?” Masih terkikik. Kata-kata Guanlin lucu sekali. “Kita tinggal bersama selama bertahun-tahun. Tiap tahun kita  bertukar sekantung cinta. Bukan hal yang aneh, kan?”

“Aku tahu, _Hyung_.” Guanlin tersenyum hingga gusinya terangkat. “Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya lagi.”

“Apa ini semacam balas dendam?”

Dilontarkan Jihoon dengan candaan. Disambut Guanlin dengan gelengan.

“Bukan. Aku hanya senang mendengarnya. Kau tahu, _Hyung_? Rasanya seperti musim panen cinta.”

Ia mengangguk paham. Seperti dirinya bertahun silam yang meminta Guanlin mengulang kata-katanya. Mendengarnya membuatnya merasa tenang—membuat keping-keping cintanya beranak pinak. Keping cinta terus bertumbuh, bersemi tak peduli tanaman lain sedang tidur. Jihoon dan Guanlin saling cinta hingga ke dalam lubuk, tak peduli waktu yang terus maju.

“Oke. Aku mencintaimu.”

“Sekali lagi.”

“Aku mencintaimu.” Dikatakan Jihoon dengan senyum terkembang. Lalu ia berdendang, menyanyikan lagu yang sama dengan milik pemutar musik tua. _“When I die, then I’ll die loving you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> *) Lagu yang didengar Jihoon dan Guanlin (dan yang dinyanyikan Jihoon) adalah lagu Dear Bobbie milik Yellowcard


End file.
